Time's Gone By
by Black Fire Blossom
Summary: Months had past sense anyone had seen or heard from Brian. But that hadn't stopped me. I had to keep going, and live my life. Dom was in Baja with Letty, and Suki dragged me down to Miami to live with her. Everything was going good. I made new friends, and worked for Tej in my free time. And the best part is, i caught the attention of Miami's best... Carter Verone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Isabella Marie Toretto. Update could be fast or slow. It all depends on my College schedule and family issues. **

**Hope you like it... and if not.. I'm sorry for you.**

**I do all my own grammar and editing... sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Four months had gone by sense it was revealed that Brain was an undercover cop. Things had changed sense then. Nothing was the same anymore it seemed. Brian had evidently tampered with some evidence before dropping completely off the radar, leaving us completely off the hook. But still, things weren't the same.

Johnny had kept his promise to let Jesse be, but Lance hadn't listened. Shot up the car and Jesse. Jesse was lucky. Lance missed, only hitting him in the shoulder, leaving him fine other than needing surgery, and physical therapy. But Lance had been shot by Brian according to Dom.

Leon stayed with Jesse in LA. Still working at the garage together. Jesse and Leon had always been on and off lovers. So it was no surprise to anyone when Jesse got hurt that Leon had confessed his feelings.

Dom and Letty had decided to take a much needed vacation from LA. They had gone down to Baja for a while. They still called everyone once a week though to check in.

Vince and Mia were still together. Living in the house in LA. Mia took care of the Market when she wasn't in school, and when she was Lana had volunteered to step in and help. Vince continued to work at the Garage with Leon and Jesse.

I on the other hand had gone the complete other direction.

After getting out of the ICU, we had me transferred up to Forks Hospital, where Carlisle could take care of me. When I was out of the hospital I had moved in with them, to complete my physical therapy, and finish healing. (Carlisle's orders.) Esme was more than happy to have another girl in the house. Edward and Alice had moved out, due to college and there sudden love for one another.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper still lived at home. Rosalie had built a garage of her own, on the property. So that she and Emmett could stay nearby, sense the baby would be here soon. Also to help the people of Forks. Sense the closest car place was in Port Angels.

Once Carlisle was happy with my health, I was cleared to leave. With the promise that I would find someone to continue my Physical Therapy where ever I decided to settle down.

Me and the Trans where still on good terms. Johnny, Lana and I still talked. Lance had been given a proper funeral. His family was told he was killed in a hit and run. Only Dom, Brian and I knew what really happened. Everyone thought Jesse was hurt in the same hit and run, sense they had happened in the same day, and a half a mile from each other. Lance's gun had disappeared in all the craziness it seemed. (Another thing Brain had made disappear in his cleanse.)

But after I left Washington, I just traveled mindlessly. No real destination in mind. I simply planned to drive till I found a place that felt right.

Currently I was sitting in a small town diner. Eating breakfast, when I was roused from my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Watcha doing?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Eating eggs and drinking apple juice?" I questioned.

"Ewww, apple juice? And Nope."

"I'm allergic to Orange's. And I'm not? Because I'm pretty sure I am."

"Nope."

"Ok then I'll bite. What am I doing?" I questioned. Taking out my wallet. Leaving a $10 on the table, before nodding to the owner as goodbye.

"You are meeting me in Georgia to see my mother and then we are going to Florida. We will then make our way to Miami where you will help me finish designing and painting my car." The voice grinned.

I sighed. "And why am I doing this?"

"I may have called your sister by accident and she may have told me that two weeks ago you were in Nebraska and last week you were in Indiana. So I figured it wouldn't be too hard for you to come and see your best friend?" She admitted.

"Suki. If you wanted me to come see you. All you had to do was ask." I replied, getting in my car and starting it up.

"Well she told me what happened with your boyfriend and I thought you could use some cheering up." She replied as I pulled out of the parking lot. Headed toward Georgia evidently.

"Of course she did." I muttered to myself.

"Your folks still at the same place? The old farm house." I questioned.

"Yep. Johnathan is growing peaches now." She answered.

I snorted.

"I know, I told them that it would be ok. But that mom couldn't cook anything with them sense you're allergic to them." Suki defended.

I nodded to myself.

"Well then. I guess I will see you in a couple days." I replied.

Suki squealed, on the other line.

"Thank you, thank you. Mom is excited to see you again, it's been so long."

"You aren't?" I teased.

"I am also. But at least I talk to you at least twice a month. It's been what? 15 years sense mom actually saw you? And you never go to meet Johnathan." She replied exasperated.

"I'll talk to you later, and will call when I get into Georgia." I finished, with a grin before hanging up.

Suki's Mother was a nice gentle woman who had lived near LA when we were younger. But work had invited her to move to Georgia to another branch of the company. Offering her a raise and better job. She had agreed. She was a single mom, just getting by, and they were offering her a better job, raise and a city that charged half the amount to live in. After two years of living there, she had married a southern gentleman. They moved in with him, when Suki was eight. But Johnathan was in an accident a couple years ago that left him out of work for a year. So once he had gotten better, they decided they weren't in need of the extra income and he had decided he wanted to make use of the old farm. I just wasn't aware that it had been for peaches.

I sighed picking my phone back up, dialing a now familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Are you sure you're only on vacation? Cause I don't recall 4 months in Baja being simply a vacation."

"Eh, stuff it. You're the one who insisted we leave you in Carlisle's care and go. Also we offered for you to join us after you got out of the hospital." Letty drawled.

I snorted.

"And watch you two all over each other each day? I think not."

"We would be respectful." She replied.

"I don't think having sex next to my car when I'm not home is respectful. Going to your room, yes." I teased.

She groaned.

"Are you ever going to let that go? We said we were sorry."

"Nope." I sang.

She sighed. "So what's up?"

"Just calling to let Dom know I'm evidently headed to Georgia and then Miami."

"Evidently?" She asked confused.

"Suki called Mia, and Mia told her what had happened and where I was. So Suki decided that need to have fun and come visit her family with her and then go back to Miami with her." I answered.

"Ah." There was a pause. "But Georgia?"

"Her Mom and Step Dad live on a farm there. Johnathan grows peaches now."

"Lovely." I could see the look of displeasure on her face, in my head. Just from her tone.

"She's already warned them that they can't cook with them."

"Kay." There was another pause. "Just be careful in Miami. I've heard talk about there being some big crime lord of some sort down there. There is also a racing community, but I'm sure Suki already told you that."

"Is he into the racing community?"

"Not sure. Just herd he's big down there." She responded.

I nodded to myself.

"Ok, well I'll let you know more when I know."

"Kay, love you chica."

"Love you too. Tell Dom I said hi and the same. I'll call him tonight or tomorrow sometime." I finished before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do all my own grammar and editing... sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks sense I had joined Suki in Miami. She had taken me to her parents for a couple days, before we had went ahead and came down to Miami.

The crowed here was nice. Kind of like LA. There were the racers. The people with fancy cars but no balls to race them, and the people who simply came to watch. Suki had early on introduced me to Tej who ran the racing scene. I had become the new shiny toy that everyone wanted to race. The problem was, I always won. So after two weeks I had to step back and only race periodically.

I also spent a lot of time in the day around Tej's garage. Either helping Jimmy, or hanging with Suki and Tej out back, near the water.

Tej had quickly advertised my skills to the local crowd when he realized what all I could do. He then agreed to pay me any time I did a custom design and even more if I did the paint job.

According to Letty, Dom had simply rolled his eyes when he herd I was working at another garage.

"Hey Izzy! You have a new customer. Said he would come by on Thursday." Tej called from above me.

I was currently underneath my latest project, finishing up the final details. Tightening the final bolt. I pushed off, rolling out from underneath, looking up at Tej, raising an eye brow.

He was staring down at me with a grin.

"Could you be more descriptive?" I drawled, sitting up. Using the hand he was offering to stand up.

"Don't know his name. But said he had deep pockets and wanted the best available. I figured you were the girl for the job." He shrugged.

I sighed. Wiping my hands on a rag, I had found lying on the hood of the car.

"Ok." I shrugged back. That was in two days. I could finish up my current project by then.

"You gonna finish this," He nodded to the car. "By then?"

I nodded.

"Are we going to race tonight?"

"Of course."

"Well I'm done for the day, I'm going to go say hey to Suki and then head back to our apartment and crash for a couple hours." I responded. Tossing my rag into the laundry bin.

* * *

It was later that evening at the racing scene. Everyone was here. Ready to start.

Dom had left me the Supra when he had left for Baja. It had become my pride and joy. No one dared touch it, and the one person who had, had left the race with a broken nose and black eye. No one had tried again after that.

I had parked to the side, behind the racers to talk to Tej before we raced.

There were already 3 racers at the line waiting.

"Where is this chick were racing? She better be worth it." Some black guy leaning against his car mouthed.

I huffed, stepping away from my car. "I'm right here you dumb ass. So shut your mouth."

"Ah, so the lady thinks she has game?" He sneered standing up.

Everyone around us was watching in fascination. Most of the people here knew what I was capable of. These numb nuts had no idea what to expect and this one was getting cocky.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, sense you think you're so big?" I sneered back, stepping up. Less than a foot from him. I wasn't about to look week. This was my playground, until someone better came along and showed me up.

"3 large?"

"Make it 5 and you have deal." I smirked.

"No." he snapped, shaking his head.

"Then race later Sal." Tej replied, stepping up to our conversation.

Sal, as Tej had dubbed him, grit his teeth. Before reaching into his pocket, handing it to Tej.

I grinned, handing mine over. Looking to the other two, before raising my eyebrow.

"Dammit Sal. I didn't want to spend that kind of money tonight." The guy on the other side of Sal snapped, handing his share over.

"Shut up Jeff." Sal snapped, walking over to his car and getting in. Slamming his door closed.

Once everyone had paid up I nodded at Tej before heading to my car to pull up to the finish line.

Once we were parked and ready to go Suki walked up, bending down to talk to me.

"Don't lose baby."

"Do I ever?" I questioned, with a small grin.

"No, but there is a beautiful blue eyed brunette over there behind me who hasn't taken his eyes off you sense you pulled up." She grinned.

"Let's get this show on the road." I huffed, shaking my head.

She stood up, winking in my direction.

I rolled my eyes. Before glancing to my left.

In the front of the crowd stood the blue eyed brunette. He was well dressed, in suit pants, nice shoes and a dark purple shirt. Rolled up to his elbows and slightly un buttoned. And like Suki said. He was watching me.

I looked away. Trying to regain focus. Not on the master piece of a man standing nearby.

Looking forward as the Tej got in place. He made sure he had each of our attention, gave the go, and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do all my own grammar and editing... sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

In the end I had won, not that I was expecting much different.

I pulled to a stop, stepping out to great my crowd and collect my winnings for the day. I'm sure, to everyone else I looked cocky as hell. But what can I say. When you've lived on top of the racing world for so long. It's hard not to.

Tej came up to give me my money, which I accepted gratefully. Giving him 2g's back, with a nod. He nodded, sticking it in his pocket. I turned to Suki who had also walked up. Doing the same.

"Use this to fix up the rest of your car. Then I will finish the paint job once you draw out your design." I said handing it over. She nodded, sporting a huge grin. Kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm heading home baby doll. See you tonight?" Suki questioned.

I nodded back, before she turned and walked off.

I turned to Tej. "You coming by tonight? Or is it safe to come home?" I questioned with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Depends. You going out tonight?"

"Wasn't my plan."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, turning to walk back toward his car.

I shook my head. Turning to walk back to my car, but stopping abruptly.

Standing beside my car, was my admirer. Part of me was surprised and part of me was delighted.

"What can I do for you?" I drawled slyly, stalking toward him.

Blue eyes smirked. Watching me for a moment before speaking. "Had to see for myself what all the fuss was about, and I can say, you didn't disappoint."

"Glad I could help. Mr.-?" I paused waiting for an answer.

"Carter Verone." He replied. My heart stopped for a second in shock. I knew that name.

Luckily my face stayed flat. If there is one thing you learn quick growing up in LA. Is to bluff and look legit. Being around Dom and Vince… I perfected it early on.

"Well Mr. Verone. It's nice to meet you." I said, taking a step closer to him.

"Can I get your name?"

I thought for a moment.

"Izzy." I responded.

He watched me for a moment. "I take it that's not your actual name?"

"It's what I go by."

He raised a brow.

"Names are power Mr. Verone. I tell someone my name, and how long is it till you know everything about me?" I answered.

He nodded. "Well hopefully in time I can earn your trust enough to get it."

"Oh?"

"You interest me." He responded smugly with a shrug.

I smirked, a look he returned quickly.

He turned suddenly, walking toward what I assumed what his car. Giving me one last look before, getting in and leaving.

* * *

The next day I was back at the garage, finishing up my project. So that I am ready for my mystery customer tomorrow. I had finished up the paint job this morning, and was under the car once again, making sure everything was connected properly.

Suki was sat in a chair nearby, sketching her car details and talking to me, to keep me company.

"So what happened to the blue eyed guy last night?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me.

I heard the chair scrape against the floor as she shifted.

"Did you at least talk to him?"

"Yep." I grinned, knowing I was irritating her on purpose.

"And?"

"And what. We talked, he asked my name, told him it was Izzy."

"Did you get his name?"

"Carter Verone." I responded.

"Oh Shit." She gasped.

I rolled out from under the car to look at her.

"Tell me about it. I mean, I've heard of him. But to meet him and for him to be interested in me?"

She sat forward, eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"Interested in you?"

"That's what he said. When I told him my name was Izzy. He immediately responded, guessing that that wasn't my actual name. Then said something about earning my trust." I shrugged, just as surprised and confused as she was.

Getting back under the car.

"Be careful Bella. That man has deep pockets and dangerous contacts. Those who cross him, don't usually live to tell about it." I heard Tej say. From somewhere beside me, walking closer stopping beside the vehicle.

"When am I not careful?" I rolled my eyes.

Suki snorted. "Girl, sense you were 16 you've had a bad habit of playing with fire, eventually you're gonna get burned."

I grinned to myself. "But I'm not afraid to get burned."

* * *

It was Thursday morning. I was just walking into the garage, from the back, to meet my customer when Jimmy bounced around the corner, coming to an abrupt stop when seeing me.

"Izzy your customers here. You're never going to guess who it is." He spit out.

I raised a brow, confused.

"Come on." He grinned.

I sighed, following behind him, while shifting my tshirt down. I just got my hair up in a messy bun, going to tighten it, when I looked up and saw who it was.

I grin immediately crossing my face. He looked up hearing me walk in. A grin that to many, would be frightening. Made me happy.

"Well Mr. Verone."

"You know him?" Jimmy gasped out, quickly covering his mouth with a hand when he realized he had spoken out loud. "See ya Iz." Taking off outside.

I shook my head, at his behavior.

"How can I do for you?" I asked, walking closer, putting my handing in my back pockets.

"Well." He stepped closer. "A couple days ago, someone thought they would be cute and key my car." He started.

I raised a brow at that. Someone had balls.

"Word around here is that you're the best, when it comes to paint jobs."

"I've been told that," I smiled. Cocking my head to the side. Watching him closely.

"I don't trust many with my cars. Your boss has never led me wrong before, and when I discovered you worked for him. I figured you were the best for the job." He explained.

I scoffed, before shook my head. Which earned me a look of confusion.

"Tej told me he had no idea who my customer was today. Idiot lied to me." I explained.

He nodded, in understanding.

"Why don't you show me the car?" I questioned, walking toward the entrance to head outside. He agreed, leading me to his car.

A sleek black Ferrari.

"So what would you like me to do?" I asked, walking around the car to get a better look.

"Strip it and refinish it. I'm thinking red." He responded.

"Anything else?"

"No. Nothing fancy. Just want the best paint job possible, and money isn't a problem so spare no expense. I want the best of the best."

"And that's what you'll get." I smiled. "I'll get Jimmy to come back out and fill out the paper work, and you can be on your way."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is short… I'm sorry!**

**I do my own grammar and editing sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Saturday morning came around quickly. I was finished with Carter's Ferrari and was ready to deliver. I pulled up to the gates, only to be stopped by a big burley angry looking man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He snapped.

"I'm obviously delivering Mr. Verone's vehicle. Do you not know you're boss's car?" I questioned impatiently.

"Richard. Let her in." a female voice called from the house.

I internally huffed, putting the window back up. Before pulling in after he opened the gate. I parked, getting out carefully. I was in black tight skinny jeans, and a long white flowing top, that stopped at my elbows, and four inch black lace heals. I straightened out my top, as I myself stood up.

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight?" Carter commented, coming out of the house.

"What is?"

"A beautiful women getting out of my Ferrari." Carter said, the corner of his mouth curling upward. Eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Ver-." The lady who had yelled to let me in interrupted. But Carter stopped her. "Go inside Monica."

She stared at us for a moment, before turning and walking inside. Definite attitude in her presence.

I snickered, unjust amusement in her suffering.

"She is… interesting." I offered.

"She has worked with me, for a couple months." He explained.

I nodded.

"I was just about to have lunch by the pool. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd be honored."

I followed him into the house and through the back door to the pool. Coming up to small but lavishly filled table. He pulled a chair out for me under the umbrella, before walking around to take a seat of his own.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine? Orange juice? Water?

"Water is fine." I responded. He nodded, filling a glass for me before turning and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"So what do you think of your car?"

"It's stunning. Of course though, I was expecting no less. Where did you get that kind of skill?"

I smiled to myself. Taking a group of grapes from the plate he offered.

"I grew up with cars. My dad raced them, my brother and I fixed them, and as soon as my brother turned eighteen we opened up a garage of our own." I paused. "For as long as I can remember, my family, and the friends we made, lived and breathed cars." I explained.

"Also I went to college and double majored in automotive technology and design."

"What other skills do you have?"

"That is for me to know… And for you to find out." I responded.

"That sounds like a challenge?" He questioned, a predator's grin on his face.

"Maybe it is?" I grinned.

"I think I'll take you up on that."

"I look forward to it." I responded, glancing at my phone.

"Well I should be going now. Work to be done." I said, standing up. He followed suit. "Will you walk me out?"

He laid his hand on my back, walking me back through the house, to the front.

"Do you have a ride?"

"My apartment is less than a mile from here. I planned to walk over there and get my car." I answered.

"That won't do." He shook his head.

I looked at him confused.

"I'll take you home, gives me a chance to have a beautiful woman in my car again." He responded.

I smiled.

"Get in." He smirked.

For once, I did as I was asked without question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grammar and editing all done on my own...**

* * *

It had been three days sense I had seen Carter, and to be honest I missed him. But what I didn't see in real life my dreams defiantly made up for in return. There hasn't been a single dream that didn't involve him. The problem was… my days were plagued by Brian.

If I was being honest I don't really care if Brian was a cop. Sure he lied, and didn't tell us. But.. he made for his lie when he let us go. He let Dom go and got rid of enough evidence that we were no longer considered suspects in the truck jacking. In turn making all the heat turn to him. Leave it cops to turn on their own.

But sense the night he let Dom go. No one has seen or heard from him.

I was currently sitting in the office at the garage. Finishing up paper work for the week, when the phone rang.

"Hey this is Izzy. How can I help you?" I answered the phone.

"How do you feel about going out tonight?" the voice on the other end questioned.

I smiled to myself, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear.

"You know, I think I would love to."

"Perfect." He responded smugly.

"What should I wear? Casual or more fancy?" I questioned.

"More fancy." He responded. "Pick you up at 8?"

"I'll see you then. I'll be at the apartment." I responded.

"I look forward to it." He responded, before hanging up.

I smiled, standing up from the desk, stretching out. Looking out the door, to see jimmy walking in. I grabbed my purse and keys of the desk, walking out into work area.

"Jimmy." I called.

He looked up.

"Tell Tej and Suki I went home. I'll finish the paper work later."

He nodded. Not sure what else to say, as I walked out.

* * *

It was later that evening. I was in a knee length, long sleeve black dress. The back was made of lace and the front had a slit on the front of my left leg that started no more than four inches below my hip. The chest was elegantly cut, showing a little bit of cleavage but not a lot.

I wore my black four inch tie up booties, and my hair was left down in natural curls that went down near my elbows.

He picked be up at 8 and took us to a small restaurant called Helix. He had evidently rented the place out for the night because it was empty when we go there. We had been seated the moment we walked in the door.

"So I'm taking you out on a date. Can I finally get your name?" He asked with a raised brow.

I grinned.

"Isabella." I answered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He responded.

About then a waiter came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Tina, I will be waiting on you tonight. What can I get you?" She questioned looking at me.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper, and the chicken vegetable fettuccini. No broccoli please." I responded. Handing her my menu.

"And you Mr. Verone?"

"My usual." He responded.

She nodded, taking his menu, before walking back to the kitchen. Once she was gone he turned his attention back to me.

"So what made you come to Miami?" He questioned, taking a sip of his wine.

"Needed a change of scenery." I responded.

* * *

Later after we had finished dinner, we had plans to go over to Echo. One of the clubs Carter owned. It wasn't as fancy as Pearl but not far from it.

Upon walking in we were immediately taken to the VIP section by a Hostess.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She questioned.

"I'll have an Apple Martini please..?"

"Oh my, I am so sorry. My name is Samantha." She apologized, glancing at Carter worried.

"Hi Samantha. My name is Isabella. It's nice to meet you." I responded, with a gentle smile. Nodding at her. She smiled back, before walking out to the bar, to get our drinks.

We weren't alone for, more than 3 minutes before Monica came crashing through the door.

"Mr. Verone."

Carters whole domineer changed in less 10 seconds flat.

"What do you need?" He gowned out, obviously not in the mood.

"Nikolas Cooper is here. Demands to talk to you, said he won't wait for tomorrow's meeting to talk to you." She rushed out.

"He can wait."

Out of nowhere, a skinny, lanky blond haired man, flew through the door. Rage evident in his movement.

"Where's my money?" Who I assumed was Nikolas bellowed out.

"It's not your money." Carter answered, standing up to meet him.

"Yes it is. I did the job now pay me!"

I took this opportunity to shift off the bar stool, and walk closer to the door where Monica was standing.

"You promised to bring me useful information. The information you gave me was worthless." Carter hissed.

Nikolas reached behind him, grabbing for something.

The next couple minute went by fast. The moment he moved his hand I saw a weapon being pulled. I rushed forward, grabbing him by the back of the head, by his hair. I yanked him back before lurching his head forward slamming his head into the bar counter. Throwing him to the floor, on his back. Placing a foot on his neck.

"Don't ever do that again." I hissed. Placing enough pressure on his neck to make him squirm and grab at my foot.

"Why did you do that?" Carter asked, eyes narrowed.

"He was pulling a knife. Would you have rather me let him?" I snapped, furious.

"No."

"Where are Dum and Dummer? Huh? Their supposed to be protecting you." I hissed.

"Monica get Roberto and Enrique in here now. I want him gone." Carter snarled.

Monica nodded. Rushing out.

Monica, Roberto and Enrique came in. Roberto and Enrique coming forward to take Nikolas. I lifted my foot off his neck as they reached for him.

"Take care of him." Carter ordered.

"Make sure he's not a problem any time soon." I hissed, walking over to the bar. Ignoring Carters raised brow, and Monica's look of shock. Sitting down, my back to them, drowning the rest of my Martini. Roberto and Enrique were walking out of the room with Nikolas.

"Roberto. Send Samantha back here again with another Martini on your way out." I called not looking at anyone.

Once everyone was gone, Carter came back over, sitting in front of me at the bar.

"I'm sorry about that." Carter began.

I snorted, "It's not your fault that you work with idiots."

He raised a brow at that.

"I know it's not my business." I sighed.

I thought over my next words for a moment.

"I'm just going to be blunt…. It takes and idiot not to know who you are and what it is you do."

That really got his attention.

I leaned forward, as to make sure no one else herd, even if we were alone.

"Do you make a habit of keeping cops around?"

He honestly looked startled for a moment, before his face fell flat.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, thinking about how much information to give him.

Samantha chose that moment to walk in with my Martini.

"Thank you Samantha. I apologize for the trouble tonight." I answered with a small smile. Which she returned.

"It's fine Ms. Isabella."

She nodded, before excusing herself. I turned back to Carter. Knowing he was waiting for answers.

"There at least two cops out front. Both of which who didn't take their eyes off us the whole time we were walking in. One of which who got extremely twitchy when he saw me." I explained.

"Why do you think that?" He questioned lowly.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Toretto. My family and I got into some trouble with the police about six months ago. Then my ex-boyfriend turned out to be an undercover cop. He went dirty. He had some contacts, and he used them to get rid of the evidence, to clear our name. But I wouldn't put it past the cops to still keep tabs on me and know that I am in Miami, especially sense I have been around you. The cop obviously knew who I was or he wouldn't have started squirming, when I looked at him." I paused thinking how to explain myself more. "Where I'm from. My family and I made a name for ourselves."

He nodded.

"We were the top of the underground and the racing world." I could tell from his face he understood more now.

"Everyone knew we were in the car world. We own the best garage in LA, and were the best top of the racing circuit."

"What cause the cops to get involved?" He wondered.

"My brother thought we would do more, and we got dirty, and were responsible for some major truck jacking's. We had a team of six and up until the last job, nothing ever went wrong. But during the last job, the truckers were armed and I almost died, saving my friend. My boyfriend who later turned out to be an undercover cop, saved me and had me medevac'd."

"I see."

"Also I may be wrong but I think Monica is one also."

"Explain." He muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

"No one doesn't react when something like that happens, unless they have been trained to see that stuff or they grew up with it. I grew up with it. I lived off and on for my whole life with boys, my best friends brother was into some very nasty under the table deals. But Monica didn't even flinch or anything when I attacked Nikolas. On top of the she was hell bent on watching what went down. Any normal person would have gotten security the minute I attacked him, for trying to pull a knife." I explained.

He nodded. "I'll look into it." He responded.

"Just wanted you to be aware." I answered, expressing my concern.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do my own grammar and editing- sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It was later the next day, I had just gotten up when I walked into the kitchen stopping at the sight I saw. On the kitchen counter was a bouquet of red roses and a note.

'_Join me for the day at my house?_' ~Carter.

I smiled, smelling the roses before turning around to head up stairs to change. Putting on a royal purple V-neck, empire waist top, with sleeves that went to just past my elbows, and a pair of dark denim shorts and black flats.

Less than thirty minutes later I was getting out of the supra, walking up to the door to knock when, who I assumed was a maid answered the door.

"Mr Carter is in his office." She explained.

I nodded, "Where is that?"

"Straight ahead on the left. Large wooded double doors." She answered.

I thanked her before going to find him.

Sure enough I found him behind his desk, filling out some papers.

"Thank you for the flowers." I started, when I got into his office. Closing the door behind me.

His face was serious obviously frustrated and concentrating very hard. Raising his head to see who interrupted him, paused when he saw me. His face softening slightly when he noticed me.

He opened his mouth to talk. When the phone rang.

"What?" He snapped into the phone. Listening to whatever the person on the other line said.

I walked closer, sitting on the edge of his desk next to his chair. He watched me the whole time.

"If you need something else, schedule a meeting."

He hung up the phone after that.

"So what are we going to do today?" I questioned.

"I've got something that I wanted to discuss with you." He started and once again the phone rang. And like last time he answered the phone in the same manner and the conversation went almost the same.

I sighed at the frustration evident on his face.

But before anyone else could get a word in the phone rang a third time. I had had enough, and I knew for sure he had. I reached over grabbing it off the hook before he could, sitting across his lap, and feet over the arm of the chair.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

Whoever answered obviously was nervous as hell. He stuttered through his whole answer.

"Antonio Rodrigues wants more product."

I grinned, this was perfect. I knew that name all too well.

"Tell Mr. Rodrigues if he wants something he can get on the phone himself."

There was a squeak and many rushed words in Spanish, which I ignored.

"Who do you think you are?"

Carter was tense beneath me.

"Well Mr. Rodrigues I think you know exactly who I am. You remember my brother Dominic."

Carters relaxed with that, taking this opportunity to let his hands explore my body. One hand rested on my back, while the other explored. From my ankle all the way up to my stomach. Creeping up under my shirt. I did my best to ignore them.

There was silence on the other side for a moment.

"Isabella. I haven't heard from you or your brother in a while."

"We've taken a break from our usual business. Taken up new interest." I replied, lewdly with a smirk on my face.

"I see." There was a pause.

"Now Mr. Verone is currently… indisposed." Carters hand landing on my hip, making patterns in my skin.

Rodrigues gave a deep laugh.

I glanced down at Carters calendar on his desk for a moment before going back to my conversation. "But if you would like to talk business, I'm sure he can make time to meet you tomorrow at 2pm. At your usual place." I answered, giving him the option, but leaving no room for argument in my tone.

"Will you be joining us?" He questioned.

"We'll see." I replied voice flat.

"I look forward to it."

I hung up with that, turning around in Carters lap, to face his desk. Ignoring the grunt he gave with a small smile. Writing it down on his calendar.

Carter hummed, placing his lips on my neck. "Well Mi Rose Hielo."

I snickered, "Ice Rose?" I questioned.

"You are both dangerous and cold when you want to be." He whispered into my ear. Hands traveling down my stomach onto my hips.

"It's part of my charm." I responded, giggle and squirming when he touch a spot on my side that was ticklish.

"I want you to work with me." He said all of a sudden.

I froze, turning to look at him.

"Yes." He nodded. "You beautiful and smart, but cold and dangerous when you need to. On top of that you obviously know quite a few people in the underground, and after last night's show it's obvious you can take care of yourself."

"What would I need to do?"

"Be yourself, but don't take anyone's shit. I don't trust Monica anymore, but we can't get rid of her without causing suspicion. I want you to be the in between person, that way she has no access to my schedule, and because you won't take there attitude. Also be by my side at all my meetings." He explained.

There was a knock on the door, causing both of us to look up.

"Mr Carter. Where would you like to have lunch today?"

It was the same lady who opened the door earlier.

"By the pool is fine." He answered.

"Also a detective called a moment ago. Said he had information that you had asked for and if you could call him back."

He nodded, "Thank you Analyse."

Analyse was about 5'3 and maybe 140 pound. She looked to be in her forty's. She had short black hair and looked to be of foreign background.

"Why don't you go enjoy the fresh air for a couple minutes?" He questioned me, "I will join you after I make a phone call."

I heaved a sigh, standing up to follow Analyse outside.

Sitting on a lounge chair next to the pool, I laid back closing my eyes.

"Thank you Analysa."

"You're welcome Ms Isabella." She paused, stopping beside me after a minute. "May I speak freely?" She questioned. I opened my eyes to look at her. Moving my legs over, to allow her to sit on the chair with me.

"Of course, always." I replied. Sitting up to look at her better.

"Mr Carter likes you very much." She smiled. "I have worked for him almost 10 years and other than a couple one night stands. He had never had anyone over or continuously spent time with any women other than the ladies who work for him. He enjoys you company." She said genuinely happy.

"You care about him a lot don't you?" I inquired.

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded.

"Well between you and me Analyse. If I have anything to say about it I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

She smiled, a breath taking smile. Standing up, as we herd footsteps coming our way.

She walked toward the house as Carter came out, stopping in front of me. Causing a shadow to loom over me.

"Come, let's enjoy lunch. We have some things to discuss." He started, holding his hand out for me to take.

I did, standing up and following him nearby to the table to sit. I was in the middle of taking a bite of a red apple when he began to give his information.

"I've been told about twenty minutes ago, about three hours outside of Miami. One Brian O'Conner was sighted, heading this way."

I coughed, nearly choking on my food. Setting my apple down to take a sip of water.

"What?" I questioned, when I got a hold of myself.

"After last night, I was doing some digging."

"Ok, I figured you would," I answered, confused to where this was going.

"You had mentioned that no one had seen him sense he let your brother go. I had someone look into him."

"And he is here?" I questioned.

"He will be by tonight." He responded.

I sat there for a moment dumbfounded.

"I honestly have no idea what to say Carter."

"I assumed after we finish here, you will want to either attempt to contact him or let your brother know?" He offered. Taking a sip of his wine and leaning back into his chair.

I sighed, thinking it over.

"I should make a couple calls." I responded after a moment.

* * *

After lunch I went back to Carters office to make a couple calls. He had offered to let me use it so that I could have some privacy. I took a deep breath before dialling a very familiar number. Putting the phone on speaker phone.

"I found Brain." I began, as soon as Dom picked up the phone.

"What do you mean you found him?"

"He will be in Miami in two hours." I responded.

"How do you know this?"

"I have some contacts down here. Said they saw him headed this way."

He didn't answer for a moment. "What will you do?" He sighed.

I groaned, stressed. "I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"Dom I still love him, I've never stopped loving him. But…"

"But what?" He interjected.

"I met someone down here." I responded softly.

"Who is he?"

"Nope." I shook my head vigorously despite that fact that he couldn't see me.

"Bella."

"Carter Verone." I responded, unsure if I should tell him.

"Dammit Bella."

"Dom." I paused. Leaning back in the chair I was sat in.

"He approached me Dom. I know who he is and what he can do Dom. I do… But, he's different with me then he is with everyone else." I explained.

"Different?" He asked, unconvinced.

"He is." I defended.

"Uh hu."

"Dom, I'm a big girl. Despite what you like to believe because I'm your little sister. I do know how to take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Then let me make my own choices and mistakes. I just wanted to let you know."

"If either of them hurt you, I'll kill them."

I smiled, "I know."

"Let me know what happens." Dom said, pausing as Letty yelled at him from the background.

He sighed. "I've got to go. Letty broke something in the kitchen."

I snickered. "Again?"

"It would seem so. I'll talk to you latter Bella." He finished before hanging up.

I groaned to myself leaning over to hang up the phone, noticing someone in the door, I looked up startled. Carter was inside the door frame, leaning against the door, arms crossed across his chest.

I sigh. 'Shit.' I thought to myself.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He answered, pushing off the side of the door. Closing it behind him, before walking toward me. Coming up the desk and stopping in front of me. I turned to face him.

He took my hand, pulling me to my feet, laying a hand on my cheek.

"I'm a possessive bastard, who doesn't like to share what's mine." He stated, turning both of us. Pushing me against the wall, behind the desk. Kissing me fiercely.

I moaned, melting into his touch, kissing back with just as much passion. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't share well or like people touching what is mine."

"Then keep your hands to yourself also. I might just kill anyone that touches what doesn't belong to them." I whispered against his lips.

His only answer was to look smug.

* * *

**I would like your opinion people! Who do you think Bella should end up with?**

**Review and Let me know!**

**Bella X Brian?**

**Bella X Carter?**

**Brain X Bella X Carter?**

**I have thrown around in my head that they would all 3 be together? (At least for a couple chapters) to make there dynamic interesting? What's better than A Street Racer, Drug Lord, and A Dirty Cop? As a dynamic Trio? **


End file.
